Hellhound
by DeeVeeEss
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in an unlikely circumstance, where life and death are at stake. Having lost someone dear to her, can Edward help her open up to be able to move on and take in an unruly mutt into her life such as himself?


**Hey Everyone!**

**So, i know, i know! I've started stories before but i know that i will kick my own ass if i don't keep this one going.**

**This is my first fanfic, and while i appreciate criticism i want it to be constructive!**

**i have to give sooooooo much love and kisses to my pre-reader/beat _AJ44GIRL_ because she was so patient with me, and basically didn't tell me that i sucked.**

**so on with it!**

**SM owns Twilight. I own books and movies all having to do with sparkly vamps.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Walking through the wet grass, a sense of melancholy swarmed around me. My heart beat just a little harder, and my eyes felt the familiar prickle of tears. It had been a dewy morning in Seattle when I left, so I wasn't surprised that Bothell was almost the same.

The moisture from the grass crept up my pant legs at a slow rate, making sure that the wind would freeze my legs as it passed though the thin cotton. I kept the blanket tight around my hands, to keep the chill out. It may be spring, but apparently, Washington doesn't believe in that sort of thing. Finally reaching my destination, I put the blanket down on the ground and sat. Folding my legs under myself, I began to pull the weeds out and wiping the dirt that had accumulated on the piece of granite, away. I wanted it to be perfect, just as he was.

"Hey Jake, how are ya today buddy?" I asked him softly. Jake always liked it when I spoke softly to him, especially near the end.

"It's kind of chilly out today, just like you use to like it. Which I never really understood, but you always had a bright smile when there was frost on the ground." My hands were starting to go numb from the frozen grass, but I continued to pull anyway, I had to.

"Work is going well, lots of patients to keep my busy. Oh, Daisy recovered just fine after the HBC, I can't remember if I ever told you, I'm sure I did. Daisy and Troy miss you Jake. _I _miss you Jake". Tears started to slide down my cheeks as I thought about Jake, his goofy looks that always made my smile. Jake was always there to greet me when I got home, with a big kiss. I always knew I could count on him to take away the pain of losing another patient, or would be there to celebrate when they pulled through.

Jake would often come to work with me and keep the other patients company after they got out of surgery or if they just needed a friend. The staff at the clinic always loved when he came, he would always take time out and greet them, always with smile and bright eyes. Sometimes he would go outside with the little ones and play with them, keep them out of trouble, teach them the ropes, if you will, but he never snapped when they got on his nerves. He would just tolerate it and let them climb all over him. He was their own personal jungle gym.

"You know, Jake, it's awfully lonely at home. Sometimes, I don't know how I'm gonna make it thought the night without you cuddled up next to me." I wiped the tears off my face and looked down at my watch. I had another 15 minutes before I had to leave and make it to work. Trying to regain composure, I talked about light things, nothing too heavy before I left for work at the clinic.

"So, my hair is finally growing back. I know, I know…" I rolled my eyes thinking about _him_ rolling his eyes at me. He made it very clear he didn't want me to cut my hair, well, shave it really. If he was going to lose his hair, then so was I. " Jake, just think about it this way, all those awful red highlights are gone from my hair now, I don't know HOW I let you talk me into those." There was a gust of wind and I could almost hear his bark like laugh, swarming me, letting me know it was okay, he knew I was just pulling his tail.

After relaying my love and everyone else's love, I said my goodbyes and picked up the blanket. Walking back towards the entrance I felt lighter. I always felt that way once I had talked to Jake. When he was alive, I would always unleash all my inner demons on him, and he would just sit and listen, I think I missed that the most about him. We had a comfortable allegiance with each other. We were always there for one another, rain or shine. Even if our lives were filled with mostly rain.

When I finally made it to the front gate, I saw that Mr. Banner, the caretaker, was up on the rickety ladder, with a bucket haphazardly place on a higher rung. It looked like the bucket had liquid in it. Getting closer, I could smell the stench of bleach; it stung my nose as I walked by.

Mr. Banner and I had gotten quite friendly over the past two years since Jake was buried here. We had many conversations over the years; his lost his poor Myrtle to cancer about ten years back. He worked here so he could stay close to her. Mr. Banner was getting up there in age, but he was still feisty. He was demonstrating this while I sailed by him; he was cursing up a storm.

"Good Mornng, Mr. Banner." He jumped slightly, making the already shaky ladder sway slightly. The bleach water make a swish sound as some of it practically jumped out of the bucket and onto his blue jumpsuit.

"Dammit –to hell- OH! Hello Bella" He looked down at me with a smile, making his face crinkle up and his laugh lines more prominent; he was a handsome man for being older.

"Teenagers again?" I asked while nodding my head to the sign overhead. Apparently, some nights, teenagers would sneak up and change the 'C' to an 'S'. Tacky, but even I found the humor in it.

"Yah, yah, not very original either." He climbed down the ladder as he spoke. Walking over to me, I could see the wear this job was having on him, he limped a little more each time I came and his face had gotten more lines over the past few years.

"I just don't see the point of them doing it. It seems like every other week there is a new 'S' there. Mr. Banner's eyes softened and he smiled at me. "How are you doing today Bella? You doing alright?"

He eyed the blue blanket I was holding in my hands. "Yah, I'm fine, just… I miss him" I looked back through the gate, I could barely make out where Jake was laid, just on top of the hill. Mr. Banner followed my gaze and sighed. His breath was a cloud leaving his mouth, it was so chilly. "Yah, I feel ya' kid, I miss my Myrtle every day. I wish I could tell you it would be easier, but you of all people should know how death can affect us." He nodded toward my work attire of scrubs. "It's true. Death affects us all, but I think some of us take it harder than others. I see death every day, but losing him, just…. Well it knocked me off my rocker for a while."

Tears prickled as I thought about Jake lying in my arms as he took his last breath. Shaking my head I brought myself back to the present.

"Well Mr. Banner, I better head to work. Hey, maybe you should just leave the 'S' there for a while, maybe teens will get bored if they see that you left it there. I think they just like to rile you up old man." I gave him a smile, just so he would know I was joking around.

"Yah I guess I could. But don't you find it a little too Stephen King-ish?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

I smiled while thinking Jake would get a kick out of it.

"Nah, I think it's perfect." I gave a wave and headed to the car. Driving past I honked twice to Mr. Banner while letting out a chuckle as I looked back at the sign with the big giant 'S' covering the 'C'.

Mill Creek Pet Semetary.

* * *

** eh? what do we think? please review! i will try and answer them all!**

**3 DeeVeeEss  
**


End file.
